


Gular

by wreathed



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Blood, Blow Jobs, Ficlet, Guns, Knives, M/M, No Dialogue, Sexual Fantasy, Swimming Pool, The Great Game, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreathed/pseuds/wreathed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty begins to plot. Set around the time of <i>The Great Game</i>, but refers to events in <i>The Reichenbach Fall</i>. A 221b ficlet.</p><p><b>Warnings:</b> linked violent and sexual imagery, fantasised dubious consent, fantasised murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gular

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Горло](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115665) by [wakeupinlondon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon)



He likes to imagine Sherlock’s throat. He likes to imagine it all stretched out sucking him off, pale and elegant, the bob of Sherlock’s Adam’s apple as Sherlock swallows and chokes because he’s too much for Sherlock to take.

They meet, and Jim knows Sherlock wants him.

Sherlock wants him, but wants him to do what? Wants him to leave him. Wants him to never leave him. Wants him to get right under his skin, and for one of them to lose. Wants so many things. Takes without giving. What a greedy boy Sherlock is.

I will burn you. I will burn the heart out of you. As if Sherlock’s heart is all he wants. How good Sherlock’s skin would look if made blue and cold by the water. How good Sherlock’s bones would look if rotting deep underground. How good Sherlock’s mind would look if ruined for all eternity.

How good Sherlock’s lips would look around the barrel of his gun.

(Too easy. He waits for his phone to ring. Neither of them lose. Next time, they both will.)

He likes to imagine Sherlock’s throat. He likes to imagine making Sherlock take a knife and slit it open, pale and elegant, blood escaping the incision made through Sherlock’s Adam’s apple as Sherlock swallows and chokes and takes his final breath.


End file.
